


Saving Henry

by Thefemalearrow



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Kidnapping, New York City, Revenge, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: Cruella is back from the dead and she has sinister plans.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills, Henry Mills & Cruella De Vil, Henry Mills & Emma Swan
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Henry was at home, working on his homework. His phone buzzed. He flipped his phone and was horrified at the text.

Unknown: I see you.

He turned around and saw Cruella. "Hello darling," she said. He tried calling his moms, but she laughed. She grabbed his wrist and held them behind his back. "I'm just gonna borrow you for a few weeks."  
"Let me go you monster," he says. That earned him a smack to the face. His hands were now free. He fought against her. She quickly pinned him to the ground.  
Her hands were around his neck. She kept them there till he passed out. She threw the boy over her shoulder and carried him to her car. She put him in the trunk and drove off.  
\---  
"Henry we're home," Emma called out. Killian was right behind her. "Henry?"  
"He's probably asleep," Killian said. He then went to the boy's room. He couldn't find Henry in the room. As he searched, he found a note. He read it.

Payback darling. Now if you want your kid back, you'll have to find us. LWM.  
\- Cruella  
\---  
Henry woke up bound to a chair. He struggled with the ropes, but they were too tight. "Don't waste your breath darling," she said.  
"Want do you want?" Henry asked.  
"Revenge," she said. "On your mom for killing me. You're the leverage."  
"As they'd fall for your tricks," he said. She let out a dark laugh. She opened a door and a dead body fell out. Upon further exception, he recognized who it was. Issac. The author that came before Henry.  
"You see when I was brought back to life," Cruella stated. "So was my ability to kill. I sent your family a message."  
He struggled against his binding some more. "Trying to leave so soon? The fun is just beginning," she taunted, pulling out a knife.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry watched as Cruella twirled her knife. Cruella was enjoying her prisoner's fear. She was gonna enjoy getting her revenge. She pulled up her hostage's sleeve. The boy tried to get his arm away, but she plunged the knife into his skin. Henry tried to hide his pain, but it was hard. She dragged it to where his wrist was bound. She then ripped the knife out.  
Henry looked down. His arm was hurting a lot. He was loosing so much blood. He was about to lose consciousness when he heard, "going to sleep so soon? The fun is just beginning."  
\---  
Emma and Regina had been up all night. They were both worried and angry. "How is she back?" Regina asked. "And who in their right mind would let Cruella kill people again?"  
"Maybe Hades is back," Emma suggested. "This could be apart of some big plan."  
"True, but I think Zelena got rid of him permanently," Regina said.  
"We should focus on finding out what LWM means," Emma said. "If we figure it out, it could lead us straight to Henry."  
We thought for a few moments. That's when Regina said, "I figured it out. LWM. The land without magic. She must have taken him somewhere out of Storybrook."  
"I'll check Neal's apartment in New York first," Emma said. "You stay here. Cruella's problems are with me. If you or anyone else comes along, she'll become angrier and more likely to hurt Henry."  
"Emma I'm not letting you save our son on your own," Regina said. "It'll be the two of us against her. Those chances are still good even without magic."  
"If you come, we risk Henry," Emma said.  
"If you go alone I risk both of you," Regina said. "And I can't do that."  
Emma sighed. "Fine," Emma said. They went up to Emma's car and got in. They drove past the town border.  
"We're coming Henry," Regina declared.


	3. Chapter 3

Henry grunted as he woke up. He was still in pain from the previous nights beating. He was overjoyed when he saw that the ropes were loosened. It was probably because the knife accidentally cut the ropes.  
He managed to get his left arm free. Then his right. Then the rest of him. He got up and stumbled around. He knew something was broken. But if he could get his hands on a phone and some food he'd be good. He didn't know when was the last time he ate. Emma and Hook had said they'd bring him something home, but he never ate it.  
He found the door. He tried to open it, but it was locked. He then collapsed. Last thing he heard before passing out was, "trying to leave so soon? But the fun is just beginning. You have it coming when you wake up."  
\---  
"Nothing is here," Emma groaned. She was surprised no one is living in this apartment. Neal always said the rent on this place was always responsible.  
"Great," Regina murmured. "This was a waste of time."  
"It's only a minor setback," Emma said.  
"Yeah, but every second Henry is with her, the more likely will find him dead," Regina said.  
"Let's just think," Emma said. "Where else could Cruella have taken him?"  
"Maybe your old apartment," Regina said. "The one Henry found you at when he was ten."  
"Good idea," Emma said. "Let's check there."  
\---  
Henry woke up. His hands were bound to a pole and he was gagged. He turned to see Cruella smirking. "Now that your awake, the real fun can begin," she said. He then saw what was in her hand: a crowbar.


	4. Chapter 4

A week. It had been one week since Henry was kidnapped. He didn't know how much longer he had. Cruella's beatings had become less severe, knowing she needed him alive so she could use him as leverage against Emma, but his wounds were still bad from his earlier beating. He was too weak to move his body at all.  
He heard the door open. He didn't need to look up to know who it was. "What's taking your mother so long?" Cruella asked annoyed. "I didn't want to do it this way, but she leaves me no choice. I'm going to give her the location. If she plays her cards right, you'll be free to go. But if she doesn't, I might kill both of you."  
Henry spat at her. Cruella responded by hitting his face on the ground. The boy let out a grunt. Cruella then left the room.  
\---  
Emma was on her third cup of coffee when she got a text from an unknown number. Based on the text, she knew it was from Cruella.  
Unknown: meet me at the old shoe factory on Broadway street at midnight. Come alone. Or your son will pay for it.  
Emma debated on telling Regina. She decided to tell Regina. "So what's the plan?" Regina said.  
"The plan is I go in and distract Cruella," Emma explained. "While she's distracted, you'll sneak and get Henry. Only come back for me when Henry's somewhere safe and someone can protect him."  
"Emma Cruella is probably going to kill you," Regina said. "We'll find another way."  
"Right now my concern is getting Henry out of Cruella's clutches," Emma said. "Then I can worry about other things."  
Regina sighed, knowing she can't win this argument. In a way, she agreed with Emma. "I'm coming back for you," Regina said.  
Emma nods. "Once Henry is out of harm's way," Emma said. The two women share a nod of agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

Henry was barely awake in his cell. He had given up on being found. He already felt like he was dying. Death. That sounds nice right now. It would be a slow death, but at least this nightmare will be over, Henry though. His family might never find out what happened. Hopefully, Cruella will have the decently to tell them.

Henry coughs up blood. A clear sign that his time was coming. His vision then became blurry. The last thing he heard was someone yelling his name. He was too loopy to be able to tell who it was.  
\---  
Regina snuck into the building Cruella was holding Henry in threw a side entrance. She walked down a hall. Her attention was cough by a ruff sounding cough. Henry! She though. She followed the sound. She opened a door near the end of the hall and was horrified at what she saw.

"Henry," she shouted at seeing the terrible state of her son. She checked for a pulse. It was extremely vague. She freed him from the ropes and carefully situated him on her back.

She quietly left the town. She remembered her and Emma passed by the hospital. She started walking there. Henry let out a groan of pain.

"Were almost there," Regina promised. She soon arrived at the hospital. She gave him to a doctor and Henry was taken into surgery.

Time to get some revenge, Regina though then smirked. She left the hospital to help Emma back at the warehouse.


	6. Chapter 6

Henry woke up to the sound of a heart monitor. He figured out it was his heart monitor. Most of his skin was covered in bandages. His ankle was in a cast as well. He forgot how he got there. All he remembered was coughing up blood and passing out.

A female nurse walked into his room, "Good afternoon Mr. Mills," she said. "I'm glad you're finally awake. I am here for any questions you have?"

"How did I get here?" Henry asked.

"Your mom brought you here," she said. "You were in very bad shape. You have a few broken ribs. We weren't sure if you would make it."

"Where did she go?" he asked.

"She said she has business to attend to," she said. Henry knew what that meant. She was going after Cruella. Henry knew he had to stop her. He put his legs on one side of the bed. He winced as his feet met the ground. "You need to rest Henry. Your left ankle is shattered."

Henry decided not to fight it. He laid back down. He passed out the moment his head hit the pillow.  
\--  
Regina entered the warehouse. She snuck around. She got a text from the nurse that said Henry had woken up. Regina put her phone in her pocket and looked for Emma and Cruella. As much as she wanted revenge on Cruella for what she did to Henry, she was more worried about Emma.

She kept looking around quietly. She heard arguing and went to it. She saw Emma and Cruella. They were in the room Regina found Henry. "You tricked me," Cruella said. Regina kept listening and hid under the bed. "Where is he?"

"I'm not going to tell you," Emma said. Cruella pulled out a gun. This is my shot, Regina, though. She aimed her gun at Cruella and shot her. She climbed out from under her bed. She shot her a few more times.

"Is she dead?" Emma asked. Regina checked. She had no pulse. She killed Cruella. She promised she'd never kill again.


	7. Chapter 7

Soon Henry was allowed to go back to Storybrook. The doctor said he'd fully recover in a few months. Neither Regina nor Emma told him that Regina killed Cruella. Henry was able to connect the dots by how they were acting.

Life went back to normal eventually. Henry eventually went back to school. It was no secret what happened. Everyone in Storybrook knew of the family's adventure so Henry's kidnapping was common knowledge. They didn't bring it up much do to this just being another one of there adventures.

The only person this changed was Regina. She promised she'd never kill again to herself and Henry. She let them both down. Emma tried to conceal her about it, but she always said she was fine. This moment will haunt her for the rest of her life.

Regina started hearing an all too familiar choice. It was the evil queen. The side she's been trying to bury for years. One night she decided enough is enough. She left her house and went to her base in Storybrook's graveyard. She found a bean one of the giants gave her. She threw it on the ground and jumped in. Off to the enchanted forest, I go Regina though.


End file.
